


Momentum

by kelex



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki lets his momentum carry him forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

The streets of Tokyo were constantly crowded, a writhing mass of dirty humanity that Muraki looked over with a combination of distaste and fascination. 

Strange little people, going through the oddity of their strange little lives, coughing and choking on each other's stenches, going to doctors like he when they were beyond help or hope, looking only for the soothing surcease of drugs to ease the last years of putrescent existence until blissful death.

He loved them. They *fascinated* him; their life forces empowered him, their petty ailments provided him a distraction.

Gently he rolled the stem of the single red rose he held in his hand, refusing to bruise the delicate satiny petals as he brushed them across his lips. He closed his eyes, imagining that the whisper of soft flower petals were the lips of he yearned most to posses, and as though bidden by his thoughts, Tsuzuki appeared.

He fancied that he could feel the pull that Tsuzuki held for him, but knew better. What he did believe is that he was aware of Tsuzuki, had the knack of being wherever Tsuzuki was, and would eventually possess him.

Muraki's eyes opened slowly, focusing on the slightly shaggy mop of brown hair that seem to rise above the throng of people on the streets. It was too easy to find Tsuzuki with his eyes open, and he merged seamlessly with the ever-churning masses. 

He slipped and twisted and glided through the tightly-packed crowd like a wraith, not pausing until he stood behind his quarry. Instead of speaking, Muraki slid the soft rose petals down the back of Tsuzuki's neck, then blew softly just to watch the small hairs prickle and stand on end.

"Hey, what the--" Tsuzuki froze when he realized who had been silently propositioning him. 

Muraki caught violet eyes with his own, never blinking, keeping Tsuzuki captured by his gaze as he raised the rose in his hand, and brushed it lightly down Tsuzuki's cheek. " _Konichiwa_ , Tsuzuki-san," he murmured softly. He watched the petals glide smoothly against flawless skin, and wondered which was actually softer. 

"Get away from me," Tsuzuki said softly, trapped by Muraki's gaze and unable to tear his eyes away. He couldn't even raise his hand to bat away the rose that stroked delicately over his cheek.

"No, I don't believe so, not today," Muraki murmured, letting the momentum of the crowd carry them along as he pressed close to his prey. His rose brushed lower, down the arch of Tsuzuki's throat and past the open shirt collar and loose tie.

"I mean it," Tsuzuki said, voice trembling.

"I'm sure you do," Muraki agreed with a slightly condescending smile.

Tsuzuki's eyes flared brightly as the rose drifted down his open collar, and his voice changed timbre slightly, roughening even though he didn't mean for it to. "Stop, Muraki, now."

Muraki shrugged his shoulders elegantly, and pulled the rose back just enough to touch Tsuzuki's lips with. "No," he said softly, not at all surprised that no one had noticed that Tsuzuki was walking backwards as they were caught up in the sweep towards the underground TOEI station. "We're going to take a little trip."

By the time Tsuzuki turned around and realized where they were going, they were too far into the press to stop. He was amazed by Muraki's ability to breeze through the crowd without being noticed, pale wraith moving through shadows. He was being dragged through with him, avoiding ticket counters and turnstiles until somehow they were on one of the crowded subway cars, sharing the same breaths packed tightly against each other. 

He shuddered, trying to pull away from Muraki but there was no room to do so; to his back and sides, he was pinned in by bodies--a mother and child, two brothers, one old man who Tsuzuki knew would not survive the week. The only way he could move was directly forward and that did nothing but press him chest to chest and groin to groin with Muraki.

Breaking away violently would only hurt the innocent people around them, and while he knew Muraki would have few qualms about doing so, Tsuzuki knew, just as well, that he could not do it. He was forced by the circumstances to stay pressed bodily against Muraki, and was for all intents, helpless.

The rose had disappeared at some point, as had Muraki's pristine white gloves, and his hand rose to touch Tsuzuki's face. He stroked his fingertips down gently sloping cheekbones, and smiling to himself. "Your skin is softer than the petals of the roses I try to give you," he said in almost-wonderment. 

Tsuzuki jerked his head away, and nearly collided with the elderly gentleman to the side of him. " _Sumimasen, shinshi,_ " he murmured softly in apology, and then glared at Muraki, who was smirking at him.

"You cannot get away, Tsuzuki-san," Muraki murmured, barely audible enough to be heard. "You are, for the duration… at my mercy." Muraki smiled then. "Perhaps you'll learn to wish that I had some."

Tsuzuki shuddered at that, then nearly jumped out of his skin as Muraki leaned closer to him.

"Or perhaps you'll find that it's not nearly as unpleasant as you might imagine," he said, closing his eyes as he whispered into Tsuzuki's ear. 

"It would be worse than I could imagine," Tsuzuki replied, his shoulders thrown back in as much challenge as he could muster in the cramped subway car. 

Muraki's fingers touched Tsuzuki's face again, but this time it was angrily as they bit into his delicate skin. "You would not want to anger me," he warned, and then abruptly let him go. Before Tsuzuki could muster his defenses again, Muraki leaned even further forward and softly licked the red marks he'd left on Tsuzuki's cheeks, one on either side of his chin. 

Tsuzuki flinched away, but it didn't matter; he couldn't move enough away to make a difference. Muraki only followed despite the obvious hints he was not wanted, and Tsuzuki decided to suffer in stoic silence in the futile hope that Muraki would become bored and leave him be.

When Muraki felt Tsuzuki's body loosen slightly from the stiff hold he'd kept on it, he gave a small, victorious smile as he raised his hand, guiding Tsuzuki by the chin to kiss him. His tongue licked insistently at Tsuzuki's closed mouth, slowly forcing his way inside as his hand moved down Tsuzuki's stomach, flicking open the lower button of his suit jacket.

Tsuzuki sucked in a quick breath and tried to squeeze out of the way but he simply couldn't. Packed in like sardines, he was trapped, and had no choice but to let Muraki do… whatever he intended to do.

Muraki gave a pleased smile when Tsuzuki realized he couldn't pull away, and didn't stop the downward movement of his hand. The two breasts of the jacket fell shut over Muraki's wrist, completely concealing his hand as it worked the zipper of Tsuzuki's slacks open, and found the half-hard cock waiting for his touch. "Well well," Muraki said, continuing his kisses to Tsuzuki's mouth as he whispered into it. "Whatever did I find?"

Humiliation and anger wanted to burn in Tsuzuki's cheeks as Muraki fondled his cock. The tight press of bodies close to him, the heat of skin sliding against his own, the unwanted kisses even, all had fired his blood to arouse him, and Muraki's skilled fingers were working quickly against his shaft to bring him to full hardness. 

Muraki closed his fist around Tsuzuki's cock and started to stroke quickly, long strokes that moved from head to base and back again in fluid motions. His thumbnail teased the slit in the head, his chest pressed tightly against Tsuzuki's, and he leaned in for another kiss. To get his way, Muraki bit Tsuzuki's lower lip, and when he jerked in a moment of pain, his tongue forced itself completely into his mouth.

A soft groan rose between them, but it was unsure of who it came from. Tsuzuki's body nearly melted when Muraki's tongue thrust into his mouth, and he sucked on it for a moment before realizing whom he was kissing and who was touching him. He tried to squirm away, his elbow banging into one of the two brothers standing to the back of him, but his mouth was too tied up to offer an apology, and it seemed as though they took no notice anyway.

Once he had Tsuzuki's surrender, he refused to let it go, keeping their mouths together in deep, desperate kisses as his hand stroked roughly on Tsuzuki's shaft. His free hand slid down Tsuzuki's back, pressing him closer by the small of the back and rocking up to meet the unwilling push forward, so that their bodies rubbed together, Tsuzuki's cock scraping against Muraki's white pants. 

Tsuzuki shuddered, half trying to escape and half arching forward as Muraki's hand pressed him forward, all but taking the choice out of his hands as he rocked his hips against the other man. The only thing his shuddering and squirming did was to rub himself tighter against Muraki's broader frame, wrinkling his shirt under the jacket as the rough fabric abraded his nipples.

When Tsuzuki's head fell back, panting softly, Muraki's mouth moved to his ear first, swirling his tongue around a delicious earlobe, nibbling softly before raking his teeth down Tsuzuki's throat. He sucked hard at the indention at the base, leaving a small ring of teeth marks around it that would fade sooner than he'd like but that would remind Tsuzuki of this for long afterwards. 

Each suck sent little tremors to Tsuzuki's cock, and he was mortified to feel it twitching in Muraki's stroking fist. He squirmed a little, pressing closer to Muraki, his hips moving of their own need as he gave a little whimper.

At the soft whimper, Muraki's mouth moved back up to Tsuzuki's, and he looked down into deep violet eyes. "Now is the time you realize that I have no mercy, Tsuzuki-san," he said quietly, gently nuzzling his words into the other man's lips. "Because if I did I would finish you, and allow you to believe that you had no choice but to let me do as I wish with you." Slowly, his stroking hand stopped entirely. "But I won't. I will leave you like this, knowing it was I who made you want, I who denied you release, and you who has to finish with thoughts of how you came to be in this situation--in essence, you will come thinking of me, whether you want to or not."

Tsuzuki was staring in fascinated horror at Muraki, trying to twitch away as Muraki tucked him away, straightened his jacket and tie, and then as the subway car screeched to a halt, Muraki kissed Tsuzuki on the forehead and disappeared into the milling crowd waiting on the platform.

Tsuzuki sprinted after him. "Muraki!" he yelled over the din, but by the time he'd gotten off the car himself, Muraki had long since disappeared. Tsuzuki cursed roundly, and when he went through the exit turnstile, he cursed again when he felt something prick his palm. Looking down, he found thorns from a rose embedded in his hand as the flower fell to the concrete.

Instead of leaving it where it fell, Tsuzuki picked it up and tucked it into his jacket pocket as he climbed back into the light of day.


End file.
